


Blurred Vision

by TARDIStard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Laufey being a pyscho and shit, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Murders and stuffs, Poor Loki, Thor - Freeform, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIStard/pseuds/TARDIStard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Loki is guilty of is sharing the same blood as a monster. </p><p>Or:</p><p>Thor finds out his baby brother is part of the horror stories the parents of their town use to scare their children with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Vision

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just an idea I played around with for awhile and if you guys like it, I'll make it into a muli-chapter fic. When and if I do, I'll probably change the rating/tags etc. because I could take this story in a lot of directions...most likely a Thorki.

"I'm fine."

  
"Loki, come on-"

  
" _I'm fine_." Loki cut off, his tone sharp. "Besides, the fact I haven't killed anyone or myself should be enough evidence of that."

  
Thor gave him an exasperated look.

  
They were currently sitting at a dingy cafe--on the sketchy part of town--that smelt of grease and smoke. He eyed his little brother's cigarette. They had been told twice now smoking wasn't allowed in the building and twice now his younger brother has waved the burned out waitress away. His defense along the lines of 'she's strung out higher than a kite anyway, she's not going to do anything.'

  
Thor sighed, running a hand through his hair and continued, "That's not comforting, Loki. It doesn't mean you're fine either. Please. I know you'd feel it be some sort of blow to your pride, I know you'd feel like we would think less of you-"

  
"More so than you already do."

  
"-But we wouldn't. We never would. I never would." He finished softly, his deep voice a rumble.

  
Loki proceeded to take another huff of his cigarette, exhaling a few seconds after. Thor let his eyes follow the dancing smoke. It hadn't been until recently that Thor learned his baby brother smoked. In fact, Thor learned a lot about his baby brother recently.

  
“Just consider it Loki. It wouldn’t hurt to talk to someone.”

  
His brother’s eyes were clued to the table, jaw clenched and expression unreadable. Thor had never been the intuitive type, he had never been the one to decipher other’s body language or expressions. (Thor was honest in everything he did, his actions and words. And the naïve part of him had expected others to be the same.) That was always Loki.

  
Finally Loki spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, “I’m a monster, Thor.”

  
Thor blinked, confusion painting across his features.

  
“Loki, how could you say that? Being adopted doesn’t make you—“

  
“Your father didn’t tell you who my birth parents were, did he?” Loki was staring back now, emerald eyes narrowed dangerously, a mirthless smile spreading across his face.

  
Thor paused. "No. He did not."

  
Loki's smile grew, green eyes shining, "Do you remember the story of Laufey, Thor?"

  
Thor furrowed his brow, giving his brother an odd look. Of course he remembered the story of Laufey, everyone in Asgard knew the story of Laufey. Some odd years ago, when Thor himself was nothing more than a toddler and Loki barely out of the womb, people started disappearing--and bodies started turning up. Each corpse more mutilated than the next.

  
The people of Asgard had lived in constant fear. No one left their home after dark, the sound of children playing had been all but absent from the streets, leaving a eerie silence about the town. It had driven the police department insane—Odin had been just a rookie at the time—there was no pattern to the murders. No similarities between victims, except maybe being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

  
That was until the body of Farbauti had turned up.

  
Her body had not only been mutilated, but her stomach had been cut and ripped open. Farbauti had been pregnant. She had been with Laufey Jötunheimr. The small-town police force needed no more evidence and had rushed to Laufey's residence. Warrant or not, in a frenzy the police had busted down the door and stormed the house, guns drawn.

  
They had found Laufey in the nursery, his clothes spotted in blood.  Thor had been told by some that Laufey had been a raving lunatic, screaming and waving around a knife. Others had said he'd been the perfect picture of calm, almost serene, and then had lunged for the throat of an officer. Either way, he had ended up with a bullet in his head.

  
Thor recalled older children—even some adults—using the story to scare the younger children to behave. Scolding them, telling them the monster Laufey would get them if they didn’t behave.

  
“Of course you do, “answering his own question, Loki’s smile grew. Thor would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit to be slightly disturbed by the hysterical glint growing in his brother’s eyes.

  
“You never once questioned why no matter who told the story, it never seemed quite finished? Why it always felt like something was being kept from us?”

  
Thor felt anxious. He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly, but his brother’s tone had changed. In fact, Loki’s entire demeanor had changed. He no longer held an air of detachment, no longer was his posture relaxed. He sat upright in his booth, unconsciously leaning over the table towards Thor, the mirthless smile still in place. 

  
Loki’s cigarette had long ago burned down to the butt.

  
“It wouldn’t be a surprise, Loki, for them not to tell the gory details to a bunch of children—”

  
“Haven’t you ever wondered what happened to the child ripped from Farbauti’s stomach?”

  
There it was again. That _tone_.

  
Thor’s throat felt dry, like someone had punched him in the gut. “Loki, please—“

  
“Come on, Thor. Think. Odin was cop with an orphan who he just happened to take into his home at the time? I know you’ve seen the disgusted looks from our neighbors when they thought I wasn’t looking. Why the other children were always wary of me! Always knew something was off about Thor’s precious little brother! Come on, you witless oaf! _Think_!”

  
Thor could hear it now. Like someone had flipped on a switch, had taken the guck out of his ears and he could finally hear everything clearly for the first time. Such ugly, raw self-loathing Loki spoke with.

  
And it all made sense.

  
Thor’s voice came out a rasp, his vision blurred, “ _Oh, Loki_..”

  
“Jötunheimr. My name is Loki Jötunheimr.”

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, is it worth continuing?  
> If it is, expect updates to be few and far between. 'Cause I procrastinate and I have some school shit to get through.  
> -apologizes ahead of time-


End file.
